overlord_in_cultivationfandomcom-20200214-history
Huaxia College
History Huaxia College, established 90 years ago, was the first and also the top college of Huaxia Alliance, which delivered countless heroes during the doomsday.There wasn’t any wise person who didn’t long to enter Huaxia College. However, the number of the students who could be admitted to Huaxia College every year would never exceed 500.Tao Tianhua .G.o.d’s favored one” in Huaxia College With only two hundred and seventy horsepower, this young man is too arrogant. Even if he has three hundred horsepower, he will only be on the middle level in Huaxia College where wizards gather. Does the value of Vermillion Fruits need to be said? It will be wasteful for him to eat a Vermillion Fruit with his present strength, and it will give full play to the effect of the Vermillion Fruit when the strength comes to three hundred horsepower!”Elder Liang, chief director of various events, had great authority in Huaxia College. And this time, he was one of the chief directors of the a.s.sessment of the entire alliance. Those soldiers were discussing how dreadful Huaxia College’s a.s.sociate dean was. He was one of the top overmatches of human alliance, while the dean of Huaxia College was one of the top ten!In Huaxia College, there were truly some geniuses. Generally speaking, few were from other bases. Most of the young talents were from Huaxia City. After all, they grew up in the place of Dragon Vein so their cultivation backgrounds were better than others. "Teng Yingjie has been accepted as a disciple by a.s.sociate dean of Huaxia College. And Thunder Scripture, the top cultivation method is enshrined in Scripture Pavilion of Huaxia College. That is why Teng Yingjie's achievements in the future are truly limitless Huaxia City has an auctionThe auction took place at the headquarter of the Underground Chamber of Commerce.The Heaven-suppressing Bell, which is kept personally by the dean of Huaxia College, protects Huaxia College all the time and it is also a particularly unique treasure of Huaxia City.” Xia Ze was the leader of the earlier overmatches in the rise of Huaxia Alliance. In other words, he experienced the end of the world. In the first fifty years after the doomsday, Xia Ze was known as the G.o.d of war who was ever-victorious. Fifty years ago, he already had the power to kill the top beast kings! It was Xia Ze and other overmatches who had experienced all the hardships and dangers and led human beings to fight against the endless beasts. Their achievements were immortal forever!If Zu Yan hadn’t appeared suddenly, Xia Ze would be the king of Huaxia Alliance without doubt. Now many overmatches of the older generation in Huaxia City looked at Xia Ze excitedly. He was their backbone. Just as Tao Tianhua worshiped Zu Yan, they worshiped the lion-hearted warrior -- Xia Ze! Huaxia College was not in Huaxia City, but in the primeval forest outside the south gate of Huaxia City. One could see endless mountains in the distance which were just like a giant dragon crossing here, filled with a trend and momentum of heaven and earth soaring straight into the sky!The mountains rose above the clouds. And some great palaces were floating indistinctly among the clouds where some auspicious birds and beasts gushed rosy rays! All of these shocked the students. This was Huaxia College, the place where they would stay and cultivate for the following10 years.They walked along the stone steps into Huaxia College. Just stepping in here, most people were shocked by the exuberant natural essence, especially Su Yan. The natural essence here was as exuberant as that in the medium cultivating rooms of UCC. Huaxia College must have cultivating rooms too. No wonder so many people strived to join Huaxia College!.Dragon-hidden Mountain was close at hand, a giant mountain reaching to the sky. It impressed students with its majestic and precipitous appealing. Arrays of houses located along the whole mountain, from the foot to the top of it. Everyone could feel that the natural essence on the mountain top was so explosively rich that they could even see it with their naked eyes.There was difference between core disciples and ordinary disciples; the ordinary disciples lived at the foot of the mountain, but core disciples lived on upper mountain. There were thousands of core dwellings in the whole Dragon-hidden Mountain, but half of them were vacant.“If you pa.s.s the fifth floor of the Training PaG.o.da within half year, you’ll be rewarded with one thousand drops of Innate Liquid, a jar of essence and blood of a beast king and five thousand Contributing Points.”“If you pa.s.s the sixth floor of the Training PaG.o.da within one year, you’ll be rewarded with three thousand drops of Innate Liquid, one Essence Stone, a jar of essence and blood of a top beast king and eight thousand Contributing Points. The Contributing Points will double if you pa.s.s within half year.” “If you pa.s.s the seventh floor of the Training PaG.o.da within one and a half years, you’ll be rewarded with five thousand drops of Innate Liquid, one super weapon and ten thousand Contributing Points. The Contributing Points will double if you pa.s.s within half year.”“If you pa.s.s the eighth floor of the Training PaG.o.da within two years, you’ll be rewarded with eight thousand drops of Innate Liquid, one of the top martial skills, and twenty thousand Contributing Points. The Contributing Points will double if you pa.s.s within one year.” Su Yan’s eyes turned red with desire and eagerness for the fabulous rewards. Priceless objects like Essence Stone, super weapon, and even the top martial skill, all could be gained for free in Huaxia College, if you availed yourself of flair for it.If you pa.s.s the tenth floor of the Training PaG.o.da within three years, you’ll be rewarded with thirty thousand drops of Innate Liquid, ten Essence Stone, a drop of real flood dragon blood and fifty thousand Contributing Points. The Contributing Points will double if you pa.s.s within two years.” Su Yan was speechless. A real flood dragon!The flood dragon he had killed before technically wasn’t a purebred, thus it couldn’t count as a real flood dragon. Whereas in the college they had the blood of a real flood dragon!“If you pa.s.s the eleventh floor of the Training PaG.o.da, you’ll be rewarded with a hundred thousand drops of Innate Liquid, thirty Essence Stone, a primordial manual and two hundred thousand Contributing Points. The Contributing Points will double if you pa.s.s within three years.”The primordial manual was beyond martial arts. It, an inheritance of supernatural power, was discovered in ancient ruins. Such inheritance was even conditionally accessible to those gold students. “If you pa.s.s the twelfth floor of the Training PaG.o.da, you’ll be rewarded with a million drops of Innate Liquid, a hundred Essence Stone and a million Contributing Points.”Su Yan was blown away. Talking about deep-pocket? How about a hundred Essence Stones! Unbelievable!“If you win the game of newcomers in the Training PaG.o.da, which will be held three months later, you will be rewarded ten thousand Contributing Points, ten thousand drops of Innate Liquid and an Essence Stone.”Su Yan wanted to explain that Yi Yuan was not the same as rumored while she said admiringly, "Others don't know Yi Yuan, but I do. My teacher is acquainted with him. I heard that Xia Ze wanted to accept Yuan Yi as his disciple before."What did you say?"Su Yan’s eyes opened widely, he was shocked! Xia Ze was the dean of the college! Was Yi Yuan his discipleThe whole college had about twenty famous golden students, Liu Chengtian, Liu Peng and Elder Lei were three deputy deans of Huaxia College, Liu Chengtian was an alchemy master, Elder Lei was Innate Thunder Body, and Liu Peng was a very famous martial master in Huaxia Alliance who had created lots of martial arts.The place where golden students lived was the Divine Dragon Mountain, the strongest cultivation area of the college.The natural essence was twice as strong as in the Dragon-hidden Mountain. Su Yan felt that it must be the key area of the Dragon Vein. Otherwise, the natural essence would not be that horrifying. Jiang Wuhen's residence was a resplendent hall located on the top of the Divine Dragon Mountain! Martial Lord Among the top ten overmatches of Huaxia Alliance, the Female Asura was the most mysterious one and the Martial Lord was the fiercest in short-distance combats!The Martial Lord became famous before Zu Yan. He got the name Martial Lord because he killed a monster king in a short distance, and the monster king was a leader of the Beast Army which had killed plenty of masters in Huaxia Alliance.It was said that the Martial Lord died in that war and vanished since then. Many people called Yi Yuan the Martial Lord! But now the Martial Lord was actually a teacher unknown in Huaxia College.Su Yan was in a daze. His mentor was Martial Lord!There were many fanatical eyes staring at the Martial Lord.However, Tao Tianhua looked miserable. Xia Ze and the Martial Lord were all here.Two old-generation masters’ rallying point was so terrifying. Once the news that the Martial Lord was still alive spread, it would cause a huge sensation.The Martial Lord had high prestige. That day when he combatted with the monster king in a short distance, he indeed saved lots of overmatches of Huaxia Alliance. Xia Ze sighed, the Martial Lord was powerful and they were sworn friends for life or death. However, his appearance had changed too much. Yi Yuan came to the college 30 years ago, and the idea of taking him as a disciple occurred to Xia Ze at that time.But Xia was refused, and now Xia Ze just recognized Yi’s ident.i.ty.The Martial Lord’s destiny spring was injured in that war with the monster king, but he explored another way to cultivate by refining his body. Xia Ze found that the Martial Lord now was more powerful than before. The world was shocked. What happened over 50 years ago was still fresh in the memory of the older generation. It was a tough time for Huaxia Alliance because anytime they were in genocide danger. However, heroes appeared in every critical moment, risking their precious lives to save the alliance!It was the martial lord who fought desperately with the demon lord and they died together, which frightened the beast army with awe and exhibited how august the martial lord was! “Martial lord is still alive! Martial lord is still alive! Haha! How lucky I am to witness the charisma of the martial lord! You know what? The martial lord could fight against the demon lord many years ago when I was just a kid!”"Fifty years ago, I could only watch the martial lord and the demon lord perish together, but now our martial lord is still alive Members Teachers a.s.sociate dean ch 31 Warlord Xia Ze Liu Chengtian, ch 50 deputy dean Liu Peng ch 50 deputy deans Elder Liang ch 23 Wu Rong ch 35 Fan Hong ch 35 Elder Lei ch 30-35 deputy deans Yi Yuan 36 = is Martial Lord Gold students Jiang Wuhen ch 36 =the disciple of Zu Yan Yuan Zhengqi ch 50= dead ch Yu Yiling ch 36 Tao Tianhua ch 5= dead ch 81 core disciples and Jing Yanghui, ch 21 a core member of Huaxia College. Ranking the first among core members, he is about to become a golden student!" dead ch Lin Wanlan ch 18 The Fatty ch 18 Su Yan, 29 Xiang Yang 29 Bai Mengying 29 Ji Qing 29 Jiang Wuhen, ch 31 Yu Yiling ch 31 Teng Yingjie/innate thunder-body ch 20-30 Zuo Wenyao ch 35 the ordinary disciples Chang Lengyu ch 37 Category:Colleges/Tribes/Familys/SectsAcademies